


Where Do We Stand?

by FPwoper



Series: Just Add One More [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Because I’m not Good At Canon), Bottom Castiel, But also, Canon Divergent, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Purgatory, Sort of Canon If You Squint, Top Benny Lafitte, Voyeurism, fuck buddies, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean has found Castiel in Purgatory, but he figures that there’s something weird about the vampire that keeps tagging along with them.The first interlude; the one where Dean finally understands.SPN Kink Bingo square: Fuck Buddies
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte
Series: Just Add One More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Where Do We Stand?

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude because there are no additions this time.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo square: Fuck Buddies
> 
> As before: this has not been proofread, all mistakes are my own.

It’s been a few weeks since Dean stumbled across Benny in Purgatory, and only a little shorter since he found Cas, too. There is a weird sort of… vibe around the two of them, and Dean doesn’t understand the looks that Cas and Benny often exchange. It’s like they already know each other, and like there’s something there that Dean isn’t privy to.

As much as Dean thinks he should be happy that he’s finally found Cas, he can’t quite get over the tension between Cas and Benny, and it’s ruining the fun in beheading lots of monsters on a daily basis. While Cas and Benny stand their own, Dean enjoys taking care of them too much to actively _like_ that they’re so good at it. Their supernatural abilities come in handy, sure, but Dean doesn’t like not being able to care for people he ~~loves~~ cares about.

Occasionally, Dean, human as he is, needs to wander away to clean himself and take care of himself (he’s got two pretty attractive men around him, who can blame him?), and he always announces that to Cas and Benny so they know he hasn’t been abducted by Leviathans or something. So after he’s told the two men that he’ll be gone for a little bit, he leaves for the river to take an hour or so to himself, away from the weird looks between Cas and Benny. Secretly, he hopes that they’ll solve whatever is going on between them, but he’s not too optimistic about his chances there.

*****

When Dean returns to the cave they’ve been sleeping in, he hears a whimper, and his first reaction is to draw his weapon and sneak closer to the cage instead of just barging in. He’s not sure what’s going on, but it sounds like someone is hurt, and if that’s the case, Dean wants to be able to kill whatever is doing the hurting.

The whimper is followed by more noises, and Dean pauses at the entrance of the cave. He hears… moans? He tilts his head, curiosity overcoming the need to be stealthy and quiet. The moans didn’t sound pained, they sounded… like whoever was moaning was enjoying himself, and Dean thinks that he might be on the verge of intruding on Cas’s or Benny’s alone time, too. But they’d decided not to split up too much, so it wouldn’t make any sense that it was just one of them… but on the other hand, it also didn’t make a lot of sense that they… together… Dean can’t quite process that thought and instead quietly takes a deep breath and moves into the cave, where he comes to a sudden halt.

Because – well, because whatever his mind just came up with is apparently true.

As soon as he turns the corner, he sees Benny’s naked ass clenching and unclenching as the man thrusts into… well, Cas. Cas is on all fours on the ground, and Dean can only blink and stare. He opens his mouth several times but nothing appears to come out. He just watches as the two men moan and groan to their climax, and when they relax, Dean finally finds _words_.

“You’re… together?”

Benny startles, but Cas seems to be so blissed out that he barely reacts. “Damn, Dean, you definitely snuck up on us there.”

“That appears to be the case,” Dean says, starting to overcome his shock. “What… what uhh…” He just blinks and gestures at Benny and Cas, hoping one of them will explain what the fuck is going on.

“Ah yeah,” Benny says. He pulls out of Cas’s ass, and Dean watches a trickle of come follow Benny’s (sizeable) dick out. Benny wipes his cock like Dean isn’t there and then pulls his pants back up. Cas is still laid out on the ground, seemingly out of it. Benny takes out a handkerchief and wipes Cas off before pulling his pants up as well and manhandling Cas until he’s laid with his head in Benny’s lap. Cas nuzzles Benny’s thighs, completely fucked out apparently, and sighs in satisfaction. “I guess I’d call us fuck buddies? It’s mostly because we sometimes need some… relief, just like you, and Cas loves being fucked, so it’s a win-win situation.”

Dean nods, silent. He’s feeling a little jealous, unsure where that suddenly came from, and sighs as he realises it’s probably because he wants them too. “Okay… I guess you could ask me to leave sometimes too – or tell me when you want to get your freak on, so I can skedaddle for a bit?” Dean eventually says, watching how relaxed Cas and Benny both look. This dynamic certainly seems to work for them, so who’s he to judge?

“Thanks.” Benny smiles at Dean, and then looks back at Cas. “That’d be amazing. But if we can ever do something for you… well, I don’t think either of us would balk at adding you to our ‘relationship’, as it were.”

Dean just flushes and mutters, “Thanks,” although he’s not sure if he feels that entirely. He’s not banking on ever asking them for their help on that front.


End file.
